Forum:Future Battle predictions?
Any predictions? Examples: Luffy vs. Blackbeard? Franky vs. Kuma? Zoro vs Mihawk (after their training) idk anything yet. Also i think Sabo is still alive. and not cuz he showed up on the front cover of ch. 596. And i also think that we will now see more of Luffy's dad Dragon, and maybe they'll reveal his mom later on? Personaly I really want to see each of the strawhats fight off against the supernovas. Extremely obviously, Brook will fight off against Apoo, and I don't have much else to go on otherwise. But if one is going to fight Trafalgar Law, I would want it to be chopper. (You know, because Law is called "Dark Doctor.") I also can't wait to see Usopp fight off against Van Auger.----------Jety Lefr I thought about each of the crew fighting a Supernova too, but I'm not sure how that'd work out... Obviously Luffy vs. Kidd, I could see Brook vs. Apoo and Zoro vs. Killer maybe Franky vs. Urouge or Robin vs. Bonney, but Hawkins, Law, and Drake I could only see Luffy going up against them. I can't really see Capone vs anyone actually, but who knows. Anyway, Luffy vs. Blackbeard of course, along with the crew fighting off their respective counterparts (e.i. Zoro vs. Shiliew, Chopper vs. Doc Q, Usopp vs. Van Auger etc.) And of course Luffy vs. Smoker and Luffy vs. the Admirals. I'm actually really curious to see what happens with Doflamingo because when that happens, holy crap! That is gonna be one crazy battle! Galcion 03:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Luffy will own Blackbeard, then Coby who is a leutenant will cut off blackbeards head later, or Coby just does that. The admirals are far too strong to just be beaten by luffy. I think that if they do happen to come across an admiral it will take all the strawhats to take him on. Also I think that the Blackbeard pirates fight will be the fight to end One Piece as a show. I can see them both arriving at One Piece and having this big epic fight to become pirate king. Van Augar will probably defeat or kill Ussop's Dad and become the best sniper in the world, this will make Ussop and Van Augar's final fight more dramatic. San Juan though will probably have to be teamed up against to beat like when they fought that big zombie. I think the blackbeard pirates will beat Shank's crew. that sounds pretty badass actually, i like it. My first prediction is Luffy vs. Smoker. Not only do we to see deserve a legit, uninterrupted fight between them, but the relationship between those two is quite comparable to the relationship Roger had with Garp. And I dunno about Kuma himself, but I wanna see Franky take down one of the PXs by himself (after his two years in Baldimore studying Vegapunk's technology.) And it can be assumed (not just speculated) that each member of the BB Pirates are gonna go toe-to-toe with their Strawhat counterparts at some point. And I feel like Law will want to ally himself with Luffy, he already seems to be heading in that direction whether he likes it or not. One more prediction, I think the entire Strawhat crew (or most of them) will be needed to take down Donquixote Doflamingo (they were all needed to take down Moria, who was made a fool of by Donquixote.)2xN 00:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well it was only really Oars that needed the whole Crew. Luffy pretty much took out Moria on his own. I do agree that it will take probably all or at least some of the strongest to beat Doflamingo in the beginning of the fight. He will probably take over luffy and use him to attack the rest of the crew. Eventually as a crew they will find out how to overcome his controlling powers, then luffy will finish him off alone. Just my two cents here, but seeing as Luffy was raised by Deddan instead of his parents leads me to believe his mother died some sort of a horrible death which the world goverment was responsible for and as a response dragon started his revolution against them. If thats the case it will most likely be revealed by Robin to luffy or in a run in of Luffy-Dragon or if and when the revelutionary army faces off against the world government. Step 1: Luffy uses gear second and jumps as high as possible in air and while falling... Step 2: Luffy uses gear third ontop of gear second and than... Step 3: Luffy uses haki of armaments on his hands while in gear second/third while falling... Step 4: Luffy uses gattling gun attack in addition to steps 1-3... Step 5: Aftermath: Everyone in a fairly large radius is crushed to death... Step 6: Luffy officially declares himself the pirate king and the move will either be named "Island Crusher" or maybe "Planer crusher" or like "Meteor shower"... I dunno 100% about the name, but it must be super badass... Some of the battle predictions may just not happen, sabo for example I am certain is dead. The chapter 596 cover also included Ace, whom at that point is dead, I believe the cover is just a fantasy page of what the trio may have been like if sabo had been alive. Who knows maybe they would've all made a single crew that would've ended up being one of the toughest in the world... Luffy vs Blackbeard- the fights continuation is guaranteed. Kuma vs Franky seems a bit off, I think it will most likely be Zoro instead since they seem to have a reoccuring run ins with each other. Chopper vs Traffalagar Law definetly seems like a possibility but than again it may just end up being a captain vs captain fight if there is one. Law did save Luffy's life without directly recieving anything in return, and was than later seen telling a crewmember that he will go to the new world on his own terms. Either Law is going to wait untill someone is close to one piece to make his move or he might have given up/or has no interest in being the pirate kind and may just be trying to ally himself with the strawhats. But a couple of other predictions I wanna throw out there: Coby vs Luffy(gonna happen, followed by an epiphany) Hellemepo vs Zoro(I am sure he will be a badass after trying to keep up with Coby's haki training) Akainu vs Luffy and/OR Coby(hes a pretty cold hearted prick and would probably be taken down close to the final showdown after he goes waayy too far doing something. Aokiji vs Nico Robin(we don't really see her having many enemies) Shanks vs Luffy(over some sort of disagreement prior to luffy facing off blackbeard and/or becoming the Pirate king, shanks did fight Whitebeard on a mere disagreement) Blackbeard vs macro and the other division commanders(we all know he wants the emperor position for the time being and they wont give it to him) Blackbeard vs Shanks(oh there is history there, shanks scar on his face for example, its wise to assume there will be a showdown in the future) Deflamingo vs Revolutionaries(I don't believe he will be involved in direct conflicts with pirates, he seems to be aiming for something currently out of sight) Buggy vs Strawhats(hes definetly under the impression he has a shot at pirate king after the war) Sanji vs Kizaru(his "Speed of Light Kick" come on, is that anything short of a "kick my ass sanji" sign or what?) :To comment on that... first off why didn't I see the Sanji vs. Kizaru one xD. I can't really see Helmeppo going toe-to-toe with Zoro and ever expecting to last more than seventeen seconds. And what's all this about Nico Robin not having many enemies? The whole world is her enemy, and she's only going to make more as a revolutionary for two years. I like the idea of Buggy vs. Strawhats, but not for a while. Buggy has built himself a pretty darn formidable crew, and I can only imagine he himself getting far stronger. I'd say the current Buggy pirates are pretty close to the Strawhats in collective (keyword) strength. And the Coby vs. Luffy thing seems likely, but I predict it will be quite similiar (albeit longer) than the previous Coby vs. Luffy; they'll throw down, Luffy will overpower him, then they'll sit down and reminisce etc. I also predict those two will team up to fight a bad guy (probably a bad guy yet to be revealed--GASP! Oh no he di'in!.)Bon-boy and Croco-boy 22:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know how a two man pirate could do any harm in new world.If u haven't guess yet Iam taking about Crocodile and Daz Bonez.Battle predictions?Probably These two will take out X-Drake's crew and probably Capone Bege's Crew.OR he would meet the rest of the whitebeard's crew and demand them he become their leader where i supposed we can see Marco vs Crocodile and Jozu vs Daz Bones,but the outcome i don't know.My favourite villain has been Crocodile.So the outcome might be bias.Then i wish Smoker vs Luffy and coby vs blackbeard.i can only figure this being the very last chapter.where luffy probably defeat blackbeard but outta revenge he wants to beat luffy only to be stop by coby.While the smoker vs luffy part will probably be the time when luffy's capture.yeh waddup!--User:Awesome! : :"I don't know how a two man pirate could do any harm in new world" you are assumg they will remain a 2 man crew, take Daz Bones for example, he practically became loyal as a dog to crocodile just after finding out his name. Crocodile being a former warlord and a reputable fighter whos fought Whitebeard(beaten miserable and i am certain the scan on his face is from whitebeards weapon) and is still alive will win him over a formidable crew very quickly. He is the type of person people will rally behind just for the sake of a powerfull leader. As for Crocodile demanding to become the whitebeard pirates new captain, I am pretty sure they will kill him on sight before he even gets a chance to make his demands. If you seen the anime after Luffy kicked him away from whitebeard and he was surrounded with guys with swords and he actually yeilded to them(I am assuming they were haki users staying back to guard whitebeard). The whitebeard crew was the strongest crew in the known world(as mediocrew proof you can see them holding their own against the marines elite soldiers at the battle, not all normal pirates can just go in there and fight evenly) I am certain they have alot of people that can fight off fairly weak Logia users like crocodile(by weak I mean he is the weakest of the warlords, he was beaten by Luffy before his speed/strength were at his current level). :As for Smoker vs Luffy, I am sure their battle will be farily early into the new world saga, seeing as smokey transferred to new world. : :I think Sabo is not dead. im pretty sure in the chapters telling the story of Luffy and Ace's past, The revolutionaries were calling for a doctor a couple of pages after his boat got shot down. why else would they reveal him when hes grown when he supposively "died". but hey who knows? its just an inference i made. : :Well yeh true Crocodile will get kill as soon the whitebeard pirates saw them.Probably i just want to see Marco taking on Crocodile.Yeh!Anyways about Sabo if he was save by revoulutinary he probably be one of them.So I reckon if he alive he will appear when they will take on the world goverment. Smoker vs Luffy yeh the will fight as soon as they take on the newworld but the "real" battle would be one of the last fight.He stayed so long till now I don't think he gonna get kill so soon in the new world.YEH!About blackbeard crew vs mugiwara i say Blackbeard vs Luffy Zoro vs shillew Sanji vs burgess Franky vs basco shot Robin vs devon Chopper(monster form )vs sanjuan wolf im implying he can control monster form. nami vs doq q brooke vs lafitte avalo pizzaro vs luffy.pizzaro probably think he can take on luffy himself since he says he wants to be captain of the blackbeard crew so i am thinking he is that kind of people who think highly of themself but did't mean shit like bellamy,that bandit at the start of onepiece and many more.yeh waddup.This is my thoughts yeh yeh! --User:Awesome! :After re-reading Chapter 0, I wanna say that the Straw Hats will at some point in the New World fight against what's left of the Whitebeard Pirates (after someone assumes the role of Captain, possibly Marco.) Just look at the scene where the Oro Jackson (a ship the approximate size of the Thousand Sunny) faces off against Shiki's fleet (a fleet of large ships led by a huge one). I know, I know, the Moby Dick is dead, but the WBs will easily get a new ship after getting their stuff together. But the Edd War scene has "history's gonna repeat itself" written all over it. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 23:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :Hmm... I think the Blackbeard Pirates will probably not actually fight to fair against the Strawhats, so I'm not sure if it'll actually be one on one fights. They might very well all gang up on Luffy like they did on Whitebeard. But if there are one on one's I predict these; : :Luffy vs Blackbeard (Obvious) :Zoro vs Shiryu/Shilew (Obvious) :Sanji vs Vasco Shot (Sanji's powerful enough to take on one of the legendary criminals, even though Burgess would be a : good match for him too. (And Devon actually, since she's a woman and that'd make things hard for : Sanji. But I think it'll be the huge drunk.) :Franky vs Alvaro Pizarro (Pizarro may be a Cyborg too. And since Franky is one of the more powerful Strawhats he'd take on : a level 6'er as well.) :Robin vs Catarina Devon (Another powerful BB for another powerful SH) :Usopp vs Von Auger (Obvious) :Nami vs Burgess (Navigator vs Helmsman. (Although if that guy catches Nami...) :Brook vs Lafitte (Skeleton guy vs skinny somewhat gothic guy.) :Chopper vs Doc Q (And no, Doc Q's horse won't have a seperate fight, that's just silly if you ask me.) : :Now San Juan Wolf is a difficult one though... But maybe Laboon? Huge whale vs Huge man? I really dunno. Maybe Jimbei if Jimbei joins. A fight agains SJW would be kind of a collossus climb type of fight for any normal sized character. But those are fun. : :BB will definitly be a very difficult fight for Luffy. He can basically take away his rubber defenses with his darkness abilities and then pummel him with quake punches. Also the quake fruit is said to be able to potentially destroy the world and I think that if BB feels he'll lose he might try to destroy the world so that everyone loses. : : :As for other future fights... : :Luffy will likely have either BB or Akainu as his final enemy. Akainu is quite a dangerous guy himself, and I think he'll be fleet admiral too, either instead of, or if not instead of after Aokiji. The main supernova he'll fight will be Eustass Kidd. : :Zoro may actually NOT have Mihawk as his final enemy, even though that seems obvious. Of course he might well have Mihawk as his final enemy too. Shilew is also going to be an important one. He'll also likely fight Killer of the supernova's. : :Sanji might fight Kizaru as a final enemy, as has been noted, they both like to kick. Of course that might mean Sanji learns Haki. I think he might eventually though. Not soon, but I think in the end he and Zoro will learn Haki with Sanji specializing in the agressive type (Busozoku?) And Zoro in the one that predicts his opponents moves. : :Robin might have Aokiji as a final enemy. Of course she too might have to learn Haki then. Although with her, I think she might actually learn it with the revolutionaries and have it early on, because it seems like the only way she could be even stronger. (And already she's incredibly strong actually! (And in my view actually the second most powerful strawhat. She couldn't beat Luffy because of his rubber body, but she could beat every other SH. (I mean, lets take Sanji for example... he's generally considered third most powerful (I'd personally say a shared fourth with Franky (I guess maybe he has a slight edge over Franky), but there's no way he could beat Robin unless he was right next to her if the battle started. If he actually has to get near her he'd be clutched or twisted before he ever was anywhere close, even if he is very powerful himself.) Of the Supernova's Basil Hawkins could be a good opponent for her, because of his ability to avoid her moves with his voodoo dolls. : :Franky I think will have Kuma as a final, or at least an important enemy. Since Kuma lost his humanity and Franky still has it there could be something made of that! And Kuma is an extremely powerful Shichi with all the abilities he has (His movement, and ability to deflect any attack alone make Kuma formidable and that's not counting Ursus Shock and his lesser attacks.) so a proper powerful fight for one of the better fighters of the SH group. : :Chopper might have to deal with Trafalgar Law at one point, I wonder on what terms though. But the Supernova's like the BB's seem to have some parallels to the SH crew. X.Drake however also could be a good potential opponent for him. Beast vs Beast. : :Usopp... I'm sure he'll have to deal with a Supernova too. I think it'd be more comical though. Like he might try to infiltrate Capone's gang or something like that. I could see it. Well... depending on what happened to Capone. Having him fight Urouge may turn out funny as well. Giant hulking brute vs. a cowardly, but clever individual. : :Brook will obviously have some sort of tanglement with Apoo. But it might be friendly, like a music competition or something. It might of course also not be. Still Apoo doesn't seem to be THAT bad of a guy so far. : :And there's probably some other possibilities. Although it's not especially easy to say which SH will meet which Supernova. : : :I also think all the SH's together will fight Donquixote DeFlamingo at one point with Flamingo taking control of various SH's leading to some confrontations where the non-controlled SH's try to avoid hurting the controlled ones. (or maybe not, since I could see Sanji for example happily trying to kick a controlled Zoro's ass.) I also think Buggy will be around that fight and get his head cut off by Flamingo's razor floss. (Which will of course not actually harm Buggy, but will probably lead to some funny stuff.) I don't think Flamingo can controll more then two persons at a time (one marionet for each hand), but his ability to that and his overall strength (He seems quite a dangerous guy I think!) could make him a very interesting challenge to say the least. : :Also Sengoku and Garp (not necessarily at the same time) might have to be confronted at one point, because I doubt they'll go away easily. : :Kaidou will likely also be a major antagonist in the new world and a very fearsome one at that. WB might have been considered the most powerful Yonkou, but Shanks still could fight on par with him, and Kaidou might very well be on that level too. I also suspect X.Drake desires to join Kaidou, because I think if he wants to fight he bit of more then he could chew. X.Drake was owned by Kizaru, and I think Kaidou probably is on a level where he could kick Kizaru's ass in a solo fight. (Which I think WB could have done and Shanks could do too.) : :OK, i don't know about anyone else but i would love to see Sanji fight one of the Shichibukai by himself and the one I see him fighting will be Donquixote Doflamingo. It'll start with all of the Mugiwara fighting him. After Donquixote uses his power to take over one of the Mugiwara, Sanji, he will use him to fight his nakamas. He will begin to attack and after attacking some of them, Donquixote will target either Robin or Nami. Because of Sanji's stong will to never hurt a woman, he will break from Donquixote's devil fruit power, possibily using Haki, and will be able to take on the Shichibukai one-on-one. - ShotVasco : :Whether Luffy plans to take on the Marines or not. I could see him, his nakamas, and some possible new allies that he will gain. :List of possible allies :*Whitebeard Pirates ( After the death of Whitebeard, Marco ,being the 1st division commander, will become the new captain and aid the Mugiwara.) :*Jinbei and Fishman (Showing great respect for Luffy, he will reassemble with the Sunny Pirates for one last battle to aid the Mugiwara.) :*CP9 (Wanting revenge on the government just Spandam for attacking them and there island where they were raised, they become and form and new pirate crew that ill aid the Mugiwara.) :*Boa Hancock and Kuja Tribe (Because of her love for Luffy, she will forfeit her title, and she and the Kuja Tribe will join as allies and aid the Mugiwara.) :*Red-Haired Pirates ( After seeing Luffy as a strong pirate, Shanks and his crew will join the Mugiwara in battle.) :*Heart Pirates ( Seeing that he has helped Luffy in the past, he will aid the Mugiwara.) :*Buggy Pirates (Although Luffy's rival, he is in gratitude and joins the Mugiwara.) :*Monkey D. Dragon and Revolutionary Army (Being Luffy's father and meeting Nico Robin, he will aid his son's crew.) :*Emporia Ivankov and Okamas (Knowing Luffy and Sanji, he and his okama followers will join the Mugiwara) :*Kuma ( If returned to his original self, he will forfeit his title and join the Mugiwara.) :*Crocodile and Mr.1 (Possibily a plan to kill Luffy, he will join the Mugiwara in war to gain Luffy's trust and try to kill him as he did with Whitebeard.) :*Bon Clay ( If survived the attack of Magellan, he will join the Mugiwara as a possible new crewmate, or as a member of the okamas lead by Emporia Ivankov.) :*Garp (After quiting his position as Vice Admiral, he might want to aid his grandson to avoid having the same outcome as Ace.) :*Natives of Torino Kingdom and gigantic birds (After befriending Chopper, they will want to join there friend's crew in battle.) :*Perona ( Possibly a new crewmate or not, she will join the Mugiwara in battle because of the connection with Zoro.) :*Heracles (As Usopp's friend and somewhat master, he will join the Mugiwara in battle.) :*Brogy and Dorry and their past pirate crew (After all the Mugiwara's help, they will put there battle on hold to aid Luffy and his crew.) These are all possible future allies of the Mugiwara. -ShotVasco I can certainly see alot of the groups you've listed allying them selves with the strawhat pirates but I do not believe any of them will be fighting alongside luffy in a battle like the one held by Whitebeard's VS the marines + the warlords. I am certain in their battles will be fought by themselves and a random group of people awed by their strength and dedication to winning as it has been in the past(not in exact same mannors obviously but the strawhats will be the heroes and there will be those admiring their heroism). Also a few corrections here: : Crocodile never attempted to get whitebeards trust, he went after him the second he got to the battlefield. :*Bon Clay was already mourned after by luffy, I dont believe Oda will bring him back, there is a limit to how much you can milk the same cow. :*Brogy and Dorry are long since forgotten my friend, perhaps we may see their comrades run into the strawhat pirates and lend them a hand. :*Heracles certainly seems like a possibility, he may be of the revelutionary army though. He is aware of the fact hes stranded on the island but doesn't seem to fear it and has been able to fight off every encouter on his part so far. I think he may have been planted there by the revelutionary army to run into Usopp when Kuma sent him there. :*Garp retired but still voluntered to stick around and train marines, I dont believe he will be shown on the front lines again. :*Natives of Torino Kingdom and the Birds, are powerfull and sophisticated as they maybe. I am certain they are the type that would like to live in piece and would probably not(or not able to) leave their current island seeing as they have been there so long and kept secret libraries but never thought to migrate to a safer island. :*Kuma, Ivankov and dragon have all crossed paths with luffy but their final destination is different directions. I can certainly see them lending a hand early on, but as they get closer to one piece, the revelutionaries will be headed farther away from them towards taking down the world nobles possibly or just over throwing their influence. I do certainly see Dragon approving of Luffy becoming a pirate and aiming to be the king, from a fatherly perspective of an outlaw. As for Kuma I believe he was never actually manipulated by the government, it must all be just to further infiltrate the marines what better way to gain invaluable information on their pacifista project and weapon than to allow Kuma to become patient zero. The reason I think Kuma is still a revelutionary is because when Ivankov and dragon were talking about the battle Ivankov was asking why kuma attacked him and it looked like Dragon was about to fill in Ivankov and Oda moved onto the next scene. Kuma was in sambody archipelgo after the battle not killing Shakki and Duval's gang so its safe to assume him become a complete marine cyborg pupper was just a deception, especially since he was firing at Ivankov at the battle but never actually hit him(I mean shooting next to him to start with, than shooting a hole in his hair? come on too fishy if you really look into it) from the guy that can shoot shockwaves at the speed of light and took down Oars Jr. :*The CP9 assassins? Only if you add crack addiction to their thirst for revenge on the marines. One they are dead along with the marines, two they are training to become stronger so they can kill tougher pirates. They are assassins, assassins are typically cold hearted emotionless killing machines that will kill their own mother if ordered to. :*Buggy, its a very likely possibility but if he does help it wont be voluntarily, he will get caught in the moment and will hate strawhats for it lol. :*Heart Pirates will never be seen in direct fights, always using someone else as a shield or make their move once the fights almost over to alter the outcome to what they believe to be more beneficial in the long run. Trafalager laws true strength has not been seen as far as I can tell. He will be a lethal adversary once he makes his move, even with his current strength his bounty would be alot higher than 200 million beri if he had fought in the open. Strawhats getting aid from or allying themselves with Jinbei's gang, red hair, and whitebeard pirates is a guaranteed possibility since they are all in their current path and are directly involved with same conflicts that the strawhats will be facing. Firstly i don't think there would be something like the whitebeard war happening again.So to see all of them helping luffy at once would not happen.but they would certainly help them in some way.People like whitebeard remaining pirates,Rayleigh,jinbei,dragon,hancock,shanks and crew would help in someway.Only 1 i can think of for now is :*Mugiwara and shanks vs kaidou(iam assuming kaidou defeating 2 supernovas one being X-Drake and recruit them as allies or as a crew member) Unless one of mugiwara pirates being captured or someone else close to him then i see he(luffy)will ask some help to infiltrate.Even so if its just a few battleship then they probably defeat themselves but if like places marinford or impel down then i see these people i mention above help him. :*now for the final battle i think if luffy is to fight a marine it would be either Smoker or Coby.(Smoker really wants to capture Luffy and Coby want to be as strong as luffy and for the likes of akainu or kizaru or aokiji nah they would fight Strawhat Pirates but no in the final battle) :If the final battle would be with a pirate then i say it would be Blackbeard or Law.(i see this happening somewhere near raftel.Probably Law would just wait who wins the battle and he will take advantage and battle the winner.) Now since u the last two post had been talking about CP9.Yes they are assasin.But i can see them with bounty after killing spandam(i assume they really did after the call and defeating berry-berry no mi guy so in the end they would be pirates themselves but instead of allying i think if they would appear again they would be fighting against them so :*mugiwara vs CP9 part 2.(CP9 wants revenge because Strawhat defeat them,wasn't for Strawhat defeating them they would't be chase after marine and loose their job as assasins.)CP9 vs Strawhat part2 won't be the last though it would be some where after entering new world. Then there is Moria.I could see him seeking help from luffy.After being utterly defeated by Flamingo and almost die i don't see him being full heal even after 2 years even if hogback really tries.Being Luffy he probably help him.So i could see him as an ally or someone who would betray after being heal by Chopper. :*Mugiwara Pirate and Moria vs Flamingo and some pacifista maybe.Then after defeating Flamingo. :Moria uses Flamingo shadow and insert him someone strong and vs Mugiwara Pirates.(the betraying part) Wow it would be awesome story if it really happen isn't it.My mind is going crazy with thoughts.So I can only have thoughts and opinion but Oda writes them all.Toodles :*SO this is my one piece if i wrote it.So its my opinion.Waddup!.User:Awesome! To the person who corrected my allies list, very good disagreements, time to argue back haha.(In order). To reiterate, im not saying that a second war like the Whitebeard/Marine will happen again. I merely pointed out some possibly allies if something were to occur like this again. There only opinions. :*Crocodile, I never said that he tried to gain Whitebeard's trust, I merely pointed out a way he could get closer to Luffy so that he could kill him. :*According to Bon Clay's words,"Okamas never die". We've seen him do it once, there is a chance (even a small one) that he could return. Plus the prisoners of Level 6 all escaped and almost killed Magellan; who's to say that they stopped Magellan before he attacked Bon Clay, or maybe they saved Bon Clay who was close to death, or maybe Magellan did not kill him,sent him to Level 6 for what he has done and then broke out with the others. :*Broggy and Dorry, I have to agree with you on that one, much like how we might not see Vivi again even though it is highly anticipated, a lot of those characters who have played the "We will meet again soon" card are highly unlikely to reappear again. The only exception are those characters who have had there own "Title Chapter Stories." Coby, Buggy, Baroque Works Agents, etc. I'd still be nice to see those two at Elbaf, and the Mugiwara discovering that a winner has been declared. :*Heracles,I agree 100% with your theory with his connection with Kuma :*Garp, maybe not an ally but I can see him helping his grandson so that he can protect him from the same thing Ace experienced. :*Tribe and Giant Birds, I may have gone overboard with that theory (haha) but knowing how Oda makes anything happen in One Piece, its a possibility (even a far'fetched one). :*Revolutionary Members, i have to disagree with you for the most part. For starters, still is little known about Kuma's intentions with the Marines, so its a safe bet that both of us are dead wrong. As for Ivankov and Dragon, both have at least two connections with the Mugiwara, Ivankov being Luffy and Sanji and Dragon being Luffy and Nico Robin possibly. To become allies are a strong possibilities. :*CP9, its pretty clear that the CP9 have been fired from the positions as you can see the Marines trying to capture them. Whether assassins or not, they are coming back opposing the Marines and going to accomplish there goal of killing Spandam. Much like Crocodile and Hatchan, even though defeated by the Mugiwara, they hold no grudge over there loss and it seems that way with Lucci and the CP9 as well. Possibly allies. :*Buggy, 100% agreement. :*Heart Pirates, to reiterate again, only possibilities. They helped once, what stopping them from helping again, yet i do agree that its way to early to assume his actions for what he did during the war, and if it was only to benefit his own goals.- ShotVasco Also another note, I wanna see a Battle on ships, we always see fights on land; people going toe-to-toe against people, yet we've yet to see and ship battle that has not been a pirate ship vs and marines ship. I wanna see a Pirate ship fight much like the Oro Jackson vs Shiki's 51 Divisions (Battle of Edd War). Example, Thousand Sunny Vs. Heart Pirate's Submarine. - ShotVasco :So yeah, some predictions about future battles. : :Keep in mind the other supernovas (nor are they united) have crews as well, so I'm pretty sure you cannot assume that Brooke vs Apoo or Zoro vs Law... : :Contrary to the above statement, I believe that: :Jinbei will probably join the straw hats. :Since there are 11 super novas, and luffy is one of them, each crew member might take on a super nova? :Then each crew member will take on one of black beards. The super nova have crew, but luffys is much better so they might serve as a warm up. :Like mentioned above, maybe sabo will join luffys crew? or become a competitor? :Maybe the government will be turned over and blackbeard becomes the king and thats when luffy will battle blackbeard. :Law and luffy join up to kill one of the four emperers, I think thats big mom. :Fishman island will be destroyed by luffys hand, though maybe indirectly: through big mom. He will then battle big mom with law. :Going back in time, those samurais mentioned atpunk hazard will take on straw hat. :Also, later on, since the gum gum fruit sounds like a logia type, I think luffy will use it so much that it becomes a logia type? Since rubber is stretchy, maybe he will have more abilities like changing his shape and facial features? Or make a rubber sheild by bending his arm muscles? :Later on, if the government is still alive, maybe lufy is going to be exicuted and another great war will start? :I dont know, but those are my theorys. : 15:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Dr. Shoe :Luffy vs Blackbeard (Captains), Zoro vs Shiliew (Swordsmen), Nami vs Lafitte (Navigators), Usopp vs Van Auger (Snipers), Sanji vs Burgess (Close combat fighters), Chopper vs Doc Q and Stronger (Doctors and Animals), Robin vs Catarina (Infamous females), Franky vs Vasco Shot (Cola vs Alcohol), Brook vs Avalo (Soul King vs Corrupt King), Jinbe vs Sanjuan (Jimbe mostly fights giants/gigantic humans, and his water attacks will greatly affect a giant that's made up of a lot of water) :hey, uh.. wtf is with the strawhats vs buggy?luffy can easily make his fist a big as the area in which buggy can move his body parts in and luffy can easily add haki on top of than to completely destroy buggy... also... i can't help but think that there'll be a battle between luffy and akainu after he becomes a yonko (i actually think they may fight blackbeard after the ph arc since the strawhats are considered just as dangerous and i sure hope that luffy somehow gets the gura gura fruit from blackbeard XD that'll be sure to be an extreme overkill) :Some Supernova fights would be nice. Killer v Zoro, X-Drake v Kid, Law v Luffy, Al Capone v Franky. Besty17 00:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC)